Love is Blind
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: Athena Kayla Lawrence was blinded in an accident when she was 15 years old. Nine years afterwards, Athena suddenly finds herself transported to another world: Middle Earth, right in the events of the Hobbit. She falls deeply in love with Thorin as well. But can this proud and stubborn Dwarf love a blind woman? Or will he reject her, losing his other half for eternity? Thorin/OC
1. Author's Note

**Let me first clarify: This is not an update. I will be completely changing some stuff in those story, and reposting things. In the meantime, I will say this: later on, there will be two options that could happen in this story. I will have a poll up on my profile, but that will not be for a little while.**

**Here's the deal: I will not be describing the entire journey over again. Writing as a blind girl is just too hard for me to do. The only reason I have not deleted this yet is the ending I had planned for it, but which will now be a mere transition point. So, this is what I will do. I will do bits and pieces of the journey, and BoFA, but only things that are important to Thorin and Athena's relationship. So the first part might be a little bit choppy and disjointed. But please, do not abandon this story! It will b just as good, I promise! I just need a bit more time. :)**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy when I have done more work!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any material you may recognize from The Hobbit or any works of Tolkien. I do own Athena Kayla Lawrence, her twin, Artemis Lyna Lawrence, and a few characters in the not-so-far future. Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

A traditional, annual camping trip, a girl and her dog. How hard could that possibly be? Add in a few variables, such as the girl's blindness and a portal to her favorite world, and it is enough to turn everything upside-down.

I am Athena Kayla Lawrence, and I am here to tell you how myself and my guide/guard dog, Veryan, were taken to Middle Earth.

I will not bore you with details of the journey itself, for if you are reading this at all to start with, then you most likely already know it well. I certainly did.

Well, where to begin? Perhaps I should tell you more about myself, and how I came to be blind, before I start on my story.

When I was fifteen years old, I strayed too close to a place in my city where hazardous waste was stored. One of the barrels got punctured, spewing the deadly liquid straight into my eyes.

As a result, I was blinded. But also because of this, I was gifted with senses of hearing, touch, and smell superior to anyone on earth.

When I graduated high school three years later, my twin sister Lyna bought me a seeing-eye dog. He was a huge Irish wolfhound, who when he stood on his hind legs was taller than I was. According to Lyna, his coat was dark grey, and he had warm brown eyes, much like mine. His coat, instead of being soft and smooth, was very wiry. As I loved The Lord of the Rings movies, The Hobbit movies, and all things Elvish, I named him Veryan, which is the Sindarin word for brave.

I went to college and became a journalist. At age 22, I graduated at the top of my class, and was hired by an important newspaper.

Two years after my graduation and consequent job , Veryan and I went on a camping trip, While there, we stumbled on a portal that took us into Middle Earth. The following chapters will explain what happened there, and so on and so forth. All I know to tell you is this: get ready to cry in parts.

* * *

**OK, here is Love is Blind, re-begun, as promised. Here is the deal, though. I will not be detailing much of the journey. I will only make key points into chapters, and skim over the rest in paragraphs in those chapters. I do promise, however, that you will get more than a fill of Thorin and Athena romance before I decide to be cruel. Here you go, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 1- Rivendell

**For those of you who liked the story as I had it before, i am so sorry, but it just was not working for me. I hope I did not lose any readers, and that you still like it as much as you used to!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Rivendell

Surprisingly, nothing really happened of much consequence upon my arrival, save for one thing: I fell madly in love with Thorin Oakenshield as soon as I saw him. Other than that, everything was as normal as it possibly could be under the circumstances. Day after day passed, even though I couldn't tell the difference between the dark and the light, until we finally came to the trolls. There was only one difference between the movie and the actual part of the journey: I was the one the trolls threatened to rip apart. The Dwarves all put down their weapons quickly, and we were all captured. Bilbo stalled them, of course, while I was stuffed in a sack like both he and Thorin. Gandalf came back after I had sent Veryan after him and turned the trolls to stone with the sun's first light. After everyone was clothed decently and could walk without falling over, Thorin, Gandalf and a few others went and found the troll hoard. I waited with the rest of the Company, knowing that soon Radagast would burst through the bushes, and we would have to flee from the Orc pack to Rivendell.

Radagast did come, and while he and Gandalf were talking about the newest evil in Dol Guldur, the two Wargs attacked. Then, of course, we had to run, while I had absolutely no idea where to go. Veryan kept me on the right track most of the time, until I felt a large, warm, calloused, work-worn hand grasp mine, pulling me into his arms.

"She can't see where we're going," Thorin, who was apparently the one holding me, said to someone in a hoarse whisper. "Guide her, Dwalin, and take care of her."

"Aye," the large warrior Dwarf said in a low growl as I was transferred into his arms. I felt Veryan press up against my legs, and remembered to myself that the Elves would save us.

Gandalf soon found the tunnel, and we all got to safety. I was passed from Dwalin's arms to someone else's, and I quickly recognized him to be Thorin once again, with his unique scent of pine and a fiery forge.

The Elves came and decimated the Orcs, of course, and we finally made it to Rivendell. This is where the first important step in mine and Thorin's relationship took place...

* * *

After the disastrous meal where Kili mistook an ellon for an Elf maid, and where Bofur stood on the table, singing and dancing, I asked to be taken somewhere quiet. Elrond said something in Elvish, and a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Come," a soft female voice said. "I will take you to the gardens."

I smiled. "Thank you, even though I will not be able to truly appreciate them."

"You do not have to see to be able to find my Father's gardens peaceful, Lady Athena," she said as she led me away, Veryan trailing along at my side. Suddenly, I was stopped by a large, rough-feeling hand around my wrist, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Where are you taking her?" Thorin's voice said, though it was directed at the Elf maid rather than myself.

"Lady Athena has asked to be taken somewhere quiet, and my father asked me to show her the gardens," the Elf maid, who I was pretty sure was Arwen, replied.

I sensed Thorin's wariness and said, "I will be fine. There is no need to worry over me. As you have seen, I can take care of myself when needed. And Veryan will not allow any harm to come to me."

Thorin reluctantly released my wrist and allowed the Elf maid to lead me away.

"My thanks," I said to her. "You know my name, but I have yet to learn yours."

I heard the smile in her voice as she replied, "I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond."

"Pleased to meet you," I said.

"Likewise."

Arwen left Veryan and me in the gardens, and we wandered around a bit. After only a few moments, I sensed Thorin enter the garden and shadow me. He stayed very quiet, trying to keep his presence from me. If I had not had exceptional senses, I would never have known that he was there at all. As it was, I did not, and I decided to let him know.

"Thorin, I know you're there," I said, just loud enough for him to hear me.

I heard him approach me, and I sensed that he was somewhat hesitant to do so.

"Why were you following me?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be certain that you were alright," he said.

"I told you that I would be. You have never truly seen me fight. And Veryan is ferocious when my safety is at stake."

He was silent for a moment, but I heard him shift slightly closer to me.

"I do not wish for any harm to come to you," he said, his voice low and hoarse with raw emotion.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Why do you care so much for me?" I asked him. "You have only known me for a month."

"I may have known you for a short time," he admitted. "But I know this: when I am around you, I feel something so strong, an emotion so powerful that it brings me to my knees."

I frowned slightly, confused. "I don't understand."

He sighed slightly and said, "Would you like to sit down somewhere?"

I was comfortable standing, but for his sake I agreed. I just hoped that he would feel more comfortable than he was at this moment.

He led me by the hand to the side and guided me to sit on a stone bench. He sat beside me, never releasing my hand.

"Athena, I don't know how much your knowledge of Middle Earth extends to Dwarvish culture," he began. "But Dwarves only love once. Our females are very rare, and thus are very well-loved and treasured. That is one reason why the Company is so protective of you, especially Balin and Dwalin, as they lost their sister in our days of exile." He halted, took a deep breath, then continued. "I have never found one whom I could love among our people. But now, I have." He took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "Athena Kayla, I have fallen in love with you. I cannot now ever imagine a life without you."

I took a deep breath, unable to think of what to say. I was shocked, at a loss for words.

"You do not have to say anything now," Thorin said, his fingers ever so lightly brushing against my face. "I understand that all of this must be overwhelming for you. But you are my One, and I hope that I could be yours."

"Why?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. "Why me, a girl who is not even whole? How could you ever bring yourself to love me?"

His hand cupped my face, and I could feel his breath fan my hair. "You are whole," he said, his voice a bare whisper. "Your blindness is not a weakness. You have allowed it to make you stronger, and that is only one of the reasons I have come to love you as I do."

I felt him move closer to me, and I expected to feel his lips on mine at any moment. At the last second though, I felt him pull back. I felt disappointment flash through me, leaving me very confused. It must have shown on my face because he said, "I will not take advantage of you in such a way. I will not kiss you when you could not stop me if you so wished."

I shook my head and reached out my hand, searching for him by the sound of his voice. His hand found mine and encased it gently.

"Please," I said softly. "Know this: I knew what you were about to do, and if I so wished, I could and would have stopped you. I did not want for you to stop."

Thorin's strong hand caressed my face, and I could feel him lean in again, until he gently pressed his lips against my own. They were warm and soft against my own. His lips moved against me gently, not demanding anything, but I responded anyway. It was my first kiss, and I had never been happier in my life. We pulled away from each other slowly, not wanting to end the moment, but knowing that we had to. He pulled me into the warm circle of his arms, and I suddenly had the feeling that it was the safest place in the world. We stayed there for a while, resting in the knowledge that something wonderful was beginning between us, and that for the moment we were perfectly safe with each other.


End file.
